All The Wrong Places
by Mary Sue Murderer
Summary: New chapter up! It's been a month since Tabitha returned to the mansion, and though Scott and Jean are back together again, that doesn't stop the two of them from thinking of one another. But just as things seem to be working themselves out, the new recru
1. No where to go but down

**Warnings:** This fic touches on some mature themes, not the least of them being child abuse and suggestions of underage sex. I won't be getting graphic with it, but if these things make you feel uncomfortable, please refrain from reading this fic. Thank you.  
  
**Author's Note:** Tabitha doesn't get nearly as much love as I feel she deserves. In fact, when she's acknowledged at all in fics, she's usually made out as a heartless bitch-whore with no personality. For your consideration, I present a fic that takes a deeper look at Tabby. It will eventually stem off into a slight AU and introduce a new pairing I've wanted to explore for a while, however I promise you this won't be a purely fluff fic. Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Fantastic, Tabby. And just what are you going to do now?_  
  
Tabitha Smith sat down on the cold street curb beneath one of the streetlights, the pale glow surrounding her in a protective circle of visible pavement. A breeze blew through the trees, a few dried up leaves skittering past where she at. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her exposed skin to keep warm. Tabby hadn't expected it to be so cold when she'd left the boarding house. In fact, she hadn't really thought ahead much at all. All she knew was that she'd been crashing in Mystique's room for the past month, and she probably wouldn't be the type to just forgive and forget, never mind allow Tabby to continue staying there. That lady was a bit off her nut, as far as Tabby could tell, and probably wouldn't have any problem killing someone who got in her way. Or at least rough her up a bit.  
  
_ Heh. Story of my life.  
_  
So she'd left, blowing up the room on her way out for good measure. She'd considered stealing Lance's car again, but the poor boy would have enough troubles with Mystique back, and she really didn't want to risk him calling the cops this time. After all, she wouldn't be there later to "convince" him otherwise, as per usual. Rather than try anything overly cute (aside from totaling Mystique's room) she left the boarding house. Left, without considering where she was going to stay.  
  
_ You're a regular genius, ya know that Tabby?  
_  
Shrugging off her backpack, Tabitha checked through all the pockets for some money. She came up with eleven dollars and sixty-three cents, most of it in pennies and nickels. It wasn't enough to get a room anywhere for the night, but it was enough to get something to eat at the Hamburger Hut. At the very least, it would be warmer inside and she could map out her game plan without shivering. Tucking the money into one of her jean pockets, she flung her backpack over one shoulder again, heading towards town. From her other pocket she pulled her discman, slipping the headphones on and cranking the volume as high as it would go. With some cheerful tunes assaulting her eardrums, she hoped to drown out the voice at the back of her mind that had started whispering to her.  
  
_You'll never make it on your own, Tabby. You'll have to go back home again. And you know your Dad won't be in jail for very long. He always gets off on something..._  
  
Upon arriving at the Hamburger Hutt, Tabby went to open the door, only to find it locked. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she leaned in to read the times listed on the window: Open from 8 am until 10 pm. She hadn't realized it was so late. Kicking the door once in frustration, she decided to keep going. Maybe she'd find another place to crash for a bit. If not... well, then she'd be sleeping in the park for the night. Finding a rock on the sidewalk, she started kicking it as she walked, hands stuck deep in her pockets to keep warm. Eventually she noticed that rather than walking into town, she was now headed out by way of route 6, near the highway. She came across a seedy sort of truck stop that was still open. Deciding it wasn't any worse than the restaurants she'd go to back home, she decided to rest there for a while.  
  
The bell atop the door jingled as she entered, and several half-awake truckers turned to leer at her from the counter. Avoiding their lecherous gazes, she slipped into one of the booths, trying to ignore the sticky coffee stains on the table in front of her. Soon a waitress, wearing one of those little pink dress uniforms, the type that were just an extra bonus to the male customers present, came over with a pad and paper. She was pretty young, though older than Tabby. There were bags under her eyes, and a cheap sort of blue eye shadow was smeared across her eyelids. Still, she guessed that the girl had once been very attractive. Her nametag read "Janet" in plain black letters.  
  
"Hey there, hon. You're out late for a girl your age, huh? What can I get ya?"  
  
"I'll, uh, just have some coffee and a piece of toast for now."  
  
"Ya want butter on that toast, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks."  
  
The waitress smiled at her, leaning in to whisper so that the men at the counter wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Looks like your down on your luck, ain't ya hon? Tell you what, you can stay here 'till we close at 2, and don't worry about paying for this. I'll take care of it, ok?"  
  
A smile spread across Tabitha's face, the first one to appear in hours.  
  
"Really? Oh, thanks Miss, you're a lifesaver!"  
  
"Call me Hillary."  
  
"But your name tag says-"  
  
"That's just so none of the boys here try and look me up after I get off work."  
  
She frowned, glancing over her shoulder at the rather disgusting collection of truckers in the restaurant. Tabitha got the feeling that she had a hard time working with those sorts, especially in that uniform of hers.  
  
"Why do you even bother to work in a dive like this? Why not find somewhere else?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I can't afford to not work here. I've got a kid at home, and there's no way I could feed both of us on minimum wage. The pay's good and I can work as many hours a week as I'd like, Harvey doesn't care as so long as I'm polite to the customers. He has trouble finding other girls to work here for him."  
  
Tabitha's stomach turned, dropping with a sort of sickening sensation that made her feel nauseous. She knew what she'd have to do, as much as the thought pained her. She'd get a job here and raise enough money to rent a room somewhere in Bayville. What made the situation worse was the memory of her father ranting at her, telling her she'd never be any better than one of those waitresses working at a truck stop. She could try and find work somewhere else, but to pass up a well-paying job when the opportunity came like this would just be stupid.  
  
"Say, Hillary... this place is looking for help then?"  
  
"You sure 'bout that, hon? Workin' here? I mean, you could start tonight if ya wanted, but it's not really the place a nice girl like you would-"  
  
"I'm really not as nice a girl as I seem. Don't worry, I'll be all right. Tell your boss I'm in as soon as I have some coffee."  
  
Hillary nodded and turned to head back to the kitchen as Tabby sighed and let her head fall against the table. It was going to be a long night.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Tabitha managed to drag herself to school the next day despite how late she'd been out the previous night. Hillary had let her crash at her apartment for the night. She'd even helped with her baby, a sweet little thing named Jessica. She was staying there until she made enough money to rent an apartment herself. Hillary's landlord was holding a one-room place down the hall for her. She'd need a down payment of two hundred dollars for the first five months, but then she'd have plenty of time to make enough money to pay rent and buy food for herself. Despite all this, she refused to skip school. She didn't want to end up wasting her life away at that truck stop, and the only chance she had of getting a better job would be to at least finish high school, even if she couldn't afford college.  
  
Up ahead she spotted Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood, slacking as per usual against a wall outside the school. Instantly she reassumed her normally perky expression, moving more to the beat of the song playing through her headphones. Whatever happened, she didn't want the rest of Bayville to know how far she'd fallen in one night. She was the school party girl, and had to keep up that appearance for as long as possible. Lance waved to her, so she tapped her headphones off her ears and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Tabitha... are you ok? You found a place to crash last night, right?"  
  
He'd been worried about her? Tabby was touched. After all the torment she'd put the boys through, she'd have thought they'd not get too attached to her. She'd hoped they wouldn't. Sure, she'd gone to the movies and out to eat with most of them at some point, even dragged Todd and Freddy to the dance as her dates, but she hadn't wanted them to get too close to her. Tabby wasn't very good at the whole loving feelings bit. Her father had shown her more than enough "love" for a lifetime. Reaching over with one bangle-laden hand, she mussed his mullet up some.  
  
"Aw, was little Lancey worried about me? How sweet! Don't worry, I was fine. Already got a new place to live, actually."  
  
Lance pushed her hands away in annoyance, though a small smile was hinted on his lips.  
  
"Good... that's good, Tabby. It's probably best you left anyways. Pietro's crazy sister showed up and almost killed us all."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at this, turning off her music.  
  
"You sure she's crazy, or is she just Pietro's sister? And hey, does that mean she's that Magneto guy's kid too?"  
  
Lance nodded. "She's been locked up in some crazy house since she was a kid or something. She's really pissed with Pietro and Magneto, wants to kill them or something. She's nuts... even more than you."  
  
"Well, guess I'll be missed then? Don't worry, I'll drop by and steal your jeep still, just for old time's sake." She patted his cheek once and headed inside, ignoring whatever Lance yelled after her.  
  
------------------  
  
Tabitha had spent first period in history class with Amara. No matter how hard she tried, she knew that Amara saw straight through her careless attitude. She kept asking if she wanted to talk about anything, so Tabby had to keep trying to change the subject. Even the boy's track team outside didn't work to distract her, though. Finally Tabby just told her that she'd had a long night and hadn't gotten as much beauty sleep as someone as beautiful as she did deserved. That brought a smile to her friend's face, and gave them more time to watch the track team outside. She noticed Scott outside, trying desperately to outrun Duncan. Across the field Lance was playing hooky under the bleachers, apparently glaring at Scott. Nothing came of the silent drama however, and soon the class was over and Tabby had to head on to her next subject.  
  
By lunchtime, she found it nearly impossible to keep her eyes open. After stumbling through the lunch line, she dropped her stuff at the first table she found, her head soon following the way of her tray. A few kids snickered at her as she passed, but she was too worn out to care. She couldn't even fine the energy to open her soda, and she still had two hours left of school, and then work started an hour later. Her first full day on the job, and already she was over-worked.  
  
"Tabitha? Are you okay?"  
  
Reluctantly, Tabby turned her head to look up at Jean, standing over her and holding her tray. She looked concerned. Smiling, Tabby waved a hand dismissingly in her direction.  
  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, girl, just a little tired... nothing a quick snooze in my lasagna won't fix."  
  
"What happened? You look horrible!"  
  
"Hey, watch it. I'll have you know that I possess the uncanny ability to look fabulous no matter what."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that... you just look like something happened to you, besides not sleeping."  
  
Tabitha suddenly felt worried. Jean could read her mind if she wanted and figure out what was going on. What if she told everyone else at the mansion? They'd probably feel so bad for her that they'd offer her a place back at the institute. Tabby didn't want that. She'd left for a reason, and a very good one. She hadn't been cut out for the whole wannabe super hero gig, and she had other things going in her life that she wanted to fix for herself. If everyone was fussing over her, she'd never be able to make it on her own. Not that the Brotherhood had been any better, really. She'd managed to stay out of any serious trouble while with them, but it was still a team of... well, something. No, she'd be better off on her own, and she'd be better on her own if everyone else didn't know the problems she was having.  
  
"Really, Jean. It's nothing to worry about. I can handle it. I promise that if I get into anything over my head, I'll let you know, alright?"  
  
Jean still looked concerned, but she nodded and moved on. Tabby watched her head towards Scott's table, where Scott was watching her hopefully, only to pass and move on another table and sit with Duncan.  
  
_Won't those two ever get together? We all know they're like custom made for each other._  
  
Shaking her head, Tabitha decided to attempt to eat some of her lunch. Throughout the period, old friends approached her to ask what was wrong. Kurt, Jubilee, Toad, even Pietro stopped by for a second (literally). She all told them the same thing, that she didn't get enough sleep last night. It seemed an eternity until school finally got out and Tabby dragged her body back to Hillary's apartment, collapsing on the bed. She had half an hour of sleep before the alarm rang and she had to change into her uniform for work. 


	2. Responsibility

It had been two long months since Tabitha had left the boarding house. Every day she'd attend school, dragging herself through classes with a smile on her face, and every night she spent working at the diner until the early hours of the morning. With the few precious hours she had between the two, she would sleep on the dirty cot in her one room apartment, her alarm set to wake her up at seven. Usually she'd wake up earlier to the sound of Hillary's baby, Jessica, crying through the walls. Even with all this, with the rusty tap water, the broken heater, the cockroaches crawling in between the rotting floorboards, she was thankful. Thankful she wasn't out on the street, thankful for the food she managed to put on her table, thankful for the job that brought in the money she needed to pay for all of this. It wasn't anything close to a fairytale life, but it would do for now. No matter how bad things got, Tabby would never whine, or even let on about what she was feeling, because she knew that it could be a lot worse.

She could always be back home with her father, for one. That thought alone kept her going back to the diner every night. With every slap on the ass she received from one of the truckers passing through, she'd think back to what she used to get from her father. Every time she shivered under the thin blankets of her bed, she'd remember how her heavy quilt used to press down on her bruises as she slept. When she thought about saying something to one of her friends at school about the whole situation, she would remind herself of all the excuses she used to make for her black eyes back at her old school. No, she had no reason at all to complain. This was paradise, as far as she was concerned. Life could go ahead and do it's worse, because she'd seen plenty of it by now, and still managed to dance and smile often.

Once again she sat at the lunch table, her hands propping her head up so it wouldn't fall over onto her food. Her homework hadn't been done, and she knew the next few periods would contain lectures about responsibility.

_ Responsibility… I think I know more about that than anyone else. In the long run, some extra math equations are the least of my problems… _

Yawning, Tabitha pulled out a mirror to touch up her make-up. She'd recently taken to wearing concealer to cover up the weary bags beneath her eyes, and it was about time that she checked to be sure the bruise-colored skin wasn't showing. Looking into the mirror, she spotted a familiar but stern face hovering over her shoulder.

"Tabitha, we need to talk."

Folding her mirror closed once again, Tabby turned to face the one and only Scott Summers.

"Well hey there, Scooter! Haven't spoke to you in a while. What's up?"

She smiled, crossing her legs and flashing him the most upbeat and sugarcoated smile possibly. He stared back behind his red shades, arms folded across his chest, with a rather un-amused expression on his face. Scott Summers was not impressed. He'd been noticing how downtrodden and exhausted she'd seemed lately on a fairly consistent basis. Jean and several of Tabby's old friends had been asking her what was going on, but from what he'd heard she'd always just said something about having trouble sleeping. There was more to it than that, and Scott was going to find out. She may not be a member of his team anymore, but he still felt responsible for her welfare. No matter how many time's he'd yelled at her back at the institute, it was only because he worried. Most of the new recruits didn't seem to understand that he was just looking out for him, and he had a feeling that Tabby was one of those who only saw him as an overbearing leader.

"Tabby… what's going on with you? And don't tell me you've just had trouble sleeping. If there's a problem, I want you to let me know. Is it the rest of the Brotherhood? Because if they've been hurting you-"

"No Scott! It… it's not them."

Tabitha was suddenly thankful that they'd all been recently expelled from school. The last thing she'd need right now was for a fight to break out between the two groups. She had friends on both sides, and really would rather not pick one or the other right now. Scott always seemed to be looking for a reason to fight with Lance. She decided not to tell him that she wasn't with the Brotherhood anymore. He was smart enough to put two and two together and ask where she was staying. He'd know immediately what was happening…

"Really, Scott. It's just a bit of insomnia I guess. I'll deal. No worries!"

She smiled again, hoping desperately he'd buy it and just move on. Scott sighed, shaking his head again.

"Fine, Tabby. I guess it isn't my business-"

"No. No it's not."

Hurt flashed across Scott's features. Tabitha immediately regretted snapping at him like that. He really was just worried about her. Being so tired all the time had given her a short fuse.

"Sorry, Scott, I just… it's something I've gotta work through on my own, really."

Scott smiled thinly. He wasn't happy about her answer, but he'd respect it. He certainly understood.

"All right, Tabitha. But if you get into any real trouble, you should know that there will always be a place for you at the mansion."

Tabby nodded, returning Scott's smile. The guy wasn't so bad. Not at all, really. It was refreshing to have a guy in her life trying to look out for her, rather than cause her some sort of bodily harm or simply want to spend a night with her. Scott was a one of a kind sort of guy, all right. If she didn't know that he and Jean belonged together, she'd consider working some of that old Boom Boom mojo magic on him and share his bed some time.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give you a call if I'm ever in over my head."

Giving him a mock salute with two fingers, she returned to her lunch with as much enthusiasm as she could muster… which, after working in a diner all night every night, wasn't much. Scott sighed mentally and returned to his seat next to Jean at their lunch table.

_ Don't give up on her, Scott. You know something's up. You may have failed to keep her on the right track before, but you can still make sure she's not hurt._

Jean gave him a reassuring smile as he slid into his seat, passing him the notes they planned to go over during lunch for the test next period. Leave it to Jean to remind him of his responsibilities. He was, after all, supposed to be the role model for the rest of his peers. Constantly...

-------------------------  
  
_Knock knock knock.  
_  
Tabitha sat up on her cot, rubbing her eyes. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms and legs as she slid out from under the covers. The thin, filthy cotton blanket she had did a fairly good job insulating her against the oncoming winter chill, but the moment she removed it there was nothing to protect her from the cold that penetrated her room, seeping into the floorboards and walls. Again the knock sounded at her door. She stumbled in the dark, tripping over her backpack on the floor on the way over. As she fumbled for the doorknob, it finally hit her.  
  
_Wait... dark? Oh God, what time is it?!_  
  
Sure enough, as she opened the door, there stood a breathless Hillary wearing a tattered winter coat and scarf.  
  
"Tabby! What happened to you? Harvey's shittin' a brick back at the diner! You were supposed to start your shift two hours ago! He's about ready to fire you! I managed to talk him outta it but you better get down there fast!"  
  
Tabby left the door open, jumping back into the room, hopping over her book bag, pulling the chain for the light bulb in the middle of the room, and scrambling for her uniform. She was supposed to start work today at 6... it was 8:12.  
  
"Shit Hill, I'm so sorry! I forgot to set my alarm after school today! Hold on, I'll be right with you!"  
  
Yanking off her jeans and shirt, she pulled on the short pink dress and apron, pulling her hair back into two short pigtails. She hopped over to her bed while pulling on her stockings, kicking her shoes over to herself as she went. Her nametag, reading Gwen, was already attached to her apron. She slipped her feet in, already feeling the draft through the thin soles, and dashed out the door, barely remembering her wallet and keys on the way out.  
  
"I'm so sorry about all this, Hill."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Harvey's the one you're gonna haveta answer to."  
  
"Shit..."  
  
The two ran all the way down to the diner, only stopping once they reached the door to both catch their breath and compose themselves. They tried opening the door as slow as they could so they would be able to slip inside without the bells chiming, but the moment the door opened at all...  
  
"Where the hell have you been, girl?!"  
  
Harvey's large, hulking, grease-stained figure stood behind the counter, his thick meaty arms crossed over his dirty white apron. He glared at them as they opened the door the rest of the way, slinking inside with their heads held low. Immediately they both headed in back to the kitchen, ignoring some of the snickering coming from the truckers at the counter.  
  
"I asked you a question, girl! Where've ya been?"  
  
Tabby stuck her keys and wallet on the table, averting her eyes from the larger man's stare.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Harvey. I fell asleep, that's all. It was an accident, and it won't happen again, I swear."  
  
She walked past him as she spoke, still not looking at him, heading over to the coffee maker t grab one of the pots and make her rounds around the diner with it.  
  
"You're right it won't happen again! I've already gotten two penny tips on you, girl! One more like that an' you're gone, ya hear me? You'll be outta here! Are you listening to me?"  
  
Tabby had started walking out to the counter, hoping Harvey would stop yelling as she headed towards the customers, but apparently not. She paused in the doorway between the back kitchen and the counter, turning to look over her shoulder.  
"Yes, Harvey. I heard you. It really won't happen again... And besides, those one-penny tips weren't because of bad service; it was because I told those jerks not to touch me! They were-"  
  
"Don't you talk back to me, girl! The customer is always right, remember that! Now stop wastin' time givin' me lip and get back to work!"  
  
"Yeah, Harvey, sure thing. Right away, boss..."  
  
Her head held low, she walked down the counter, asking each customer in a quiet voice if he'd like a refill or not. But at least she felt more rested than she'd been in a long time. The memory of Scott's talk with her at lunch filtered into her head. Maybe she should take his offer and stay at the mansion again... No, she'd tried living there before and it just hadn't worked. She was too much of a rebel for Scott or the teachers at the institute to want to deal with, and she wasn't 'bad' enough for the Brotherhood. She didn't relate all that well with anyone on either team anymore. She definitely didn't belong in this diner either, though. Scott's offer was tempting, especially while serving coffee to a bunch of disgusting, overly friendly truckers. But she was sure that Scott was busy enough being perfect to deal with her. 

--------------------------

"Scott, what are you doing?"

Scott paused, his hand held in mid air, hovering over one of Jean's shoulders. They'd been studying all night together for another test, and finally around ten o' clock he found the nerve to try and put an arm around Jean. They'd been "dating" for the last few weeks, and the whole time he'd been trying to move in closer. Of course their time together could end any day now, since for the last few years she'd been switching between himself and Duncan at an almost predictable rate. Scott knew it was probably because for some reason, Jean wasn't much for the touching, and so she didn't want to get too close to any one guy. Scott, however, had wanted to touch her for a while now. Nothing obscene, of course. A role model such as himself would never sink so low as to think about such things. No, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, to protect her from the world. Most of all he wanted to protect her.

But now he'd been caught, just as he'd finally made his move. His hand held in position over her shoulder a moment longer before he drew it back, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Uh, nothing Jean. I was, uh, just stretching." Scott yawned for affect, stretching both arms out, but he knew his little ruse wouldn't work. Jean was a telepath, after all.

Jean sighed, shaking her head as she gathered up her books. "If you're so tired, then maybe we should call it a night." Pushing her chair back, she stood and walked off towards her room, pausing to look over her shoulder at him. "Maybe… this won't work after all, Scott."

Silence hung in the air for a long moment. In that one moment of weakness, Scott had managed to drive Jean away once again.

"Good night, Scott."

Scott leaned over the table, holding his head in his hands. "Good night, Jean…"

_I should have known it wouldn't work. Jean's not the kind of girl that wants to be protected or held or anything like that. She's too busy over achieving to think about that sort of thing. I should be that way too. I'm the team leader; all the kids look up to me. I need to set an example, and wanting to… to be closer to Jean in that way wouldn't be acceptable. She knows that. That's probably why she stopped me. But…_

Standing up from his seat, Scott decided to do something for once that would benefit him. Something that he would never allow any of the kids to do. Something unexpected, daring…

He was going to go out for a late night walk.

He didn't know where he was going, or when he'd get back, but damnit he needed some time to think. Grabbing his jacket, Scott headed downstairs and out the door. Upon reaching the gates he punched in the entry code and slipped out, undetected, to wander the darkened streets of Bayville.


	3. One more penny

"Hey Gwen... whatcha doin' after work tonight?"  
  
Tabby jumped a bit to avoid the hand headed towards her backside, nearly spilling some of the coffee left in the pot she was holding. She bit back a glare and snide comment and turned to smile sweetly at the man.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Earl, but I've got some homework to do for school. You know, high school."  
  
"I don't care how young ya are, Gwen. S'not like I'll be hangin' 'round here much longer. Just got a new job and I'm headin' out on the road tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, well that's just too bad! I'm sure we'll all miss you around here."  
  
Tabby grimaced. The sooner this guy left, the sooner she'd be able to concentrate on work rather than avoiding his groping hands. She was sure he was one of the ones who'd left her that penny for a tip to show he'd thought her service had been bad. Earl grinned at her, his teeth yellow from the tobacco he liked to chew.  
  
"Well since ya'll miss me so much, how 'bout ya come home with me tonight? I'll show you the time of yer life, sweetie."  
  
He winked at her. Tabitha sighed heavily. "Earl, don't you have a wife and kid at home?"  
  
Earl laughed loudly, a slight wheeze hidden behind the sound. "Nah, she left me last week! Took the baby too! She said she knew I was cheatin' on her or some bullshit like that. I know she's just after half 'a my stuff, the bitch. So what you say we give her a reason ta hate me, eh Gwenie?"  
  
"'Fraid I can't. Like I said, I've got work to do later. Sorry." Tabby quickly retreated to the back kitchen before anyone else could try and grab her, rolling her eyes as she passed through the doorway. Hillary looked over and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, hon. He's the worst of them, and he'll be gone soon."  
  
Tabitha started gathering up some of the finished orders to take out, smiling back at Hillary. "Doesn't make me want to punch him in the face any less, though."  
  
The two giggled as they heard the bell on the door signal a new customer. Tabitha was headed out of the kitchen when she looked over to see a familiar figure enter. Tall, short brown hair, familiar red sunglasses...  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
She turned and went back into the kitchen, ducking behind the doorway as Scott Summers took a seat in one of the booths near the window. Hillary looked out at him, then back at Tabitha.  
  
"Tabby, what's wrong? Who is that guy?"  
  
"No one, Hill. Just do me a favor and cover for me, would you?" She pushed the plates into the other girl's arms, silently panicking over what to do.  
  
"No problem, hon..."  
  
As Hillary exited to deliver the food, Tabitha watched Scott from the kitchen. She couldn't let him see her working here. She'd never be able to show her face back at school if word got out that she was one of the sleazy waitresses at Harvey's Diner. Her reputation may not be the cleanest one in Bayville, but something like this would make classes almost unbearable. Even if Scott didn't tell anyone, she knew he'd pity her at the very least. She just couldn't deal with that.  
  
_How am I going to get out of this one?  
_  
------------------------------------------  
  
Scott had made it to the outskirts of Bayville, walking along route six while shivering slightly from the cold. He hadn't realized how cold it got at night. The mansion was always kept at just the right temperature for all the students to remain comfortable. The professor would know if someone wasn't as comfortable as possible and make the correct adjustments accordingly. Scott zipped up his jacket, shoving his hands into his pockets. That was when he spotted a light on in one of the truck stops up ahead. It was nearly midnight, but he supposed that those sort of places were open all night. He'd never been in one himself, but he decided that since he'd flown off the handle so much already he might as well give it a try.  
  
_After all, you only live once, so why not?_  
  
A bell on the door rang as he walked inside, the heat from the cramped and probably filthy kitchen already warming him up. Some of the men sitting up at the counter gave him odd looks. He guessed that he must look rather odd wearing his sunglasses in the middle of the night, but no one said anything to him. He did, however, hear some snickering behind him as he walked over to one of the booths and sat down, facing away from the other patrons. The table wasn't very clean, so he chose to touch it as little as possible. Looking up he saw a woman with brown hair, slightly disheveled and pulled back into a ponytail, carrying several plates out to the customers. She was wearing a small pink dress and apron that he assumed was the uniform for this establishment, as it was far too impractical to be worn on a day as cold as today. The men all cheered as she approached, saying some rather inappropriate things about how fast she should move her backside. Scott frowned at this.  
  
_How could any woman lower herself to working at a job like this? She must really be desperate, the poor thing.  
_  
Deciding that he's leave a large tip for her, he signaled to the waitress. She looked at him nervously, calling out to him.  
  
"Uh, I'll be with you in a sec, hon! Just hold on, I've got a few more orders to deliver."  
  
Scott nodded, turning his head to look out the window at the deserted road outside. He heard the faint sounds of some old Motown music in the background. The momentary piece was suddenly shattered as a yell erupted from the kitchen.  
  
"Girl, what do you think you're doing back here? Get out there and help Janet out! Don't make me tell you twice or so help me I'll kick that little ass of yours out the door myself!"  
  
This was immediately echoed by jeers from what he assumed were the more regular patrons.  
  
"Oooh, is Gwen in trouble?"  
  
"Come on out here, Gwen! Don't be shy!"  
  
"Gwen, I want some more coffee and I want it now!"  
  
Scott winced, trying not to look as this Gwen girl slowly shuffled out of the kitchen, probably to fill up the coffee cups. He wouldn't stay here long. How could anyone in their right mind stand it?  
  
"Girl, leave those boys to Janet! Go take care of the new guy!"  
  
He heard the girl slowly approaching the table, the sound of shoes dragging along the dirty tiles announcing her presence. She cleared her throat and spoke softly to him.  
  
"Um... could I take your order, Sir?"  
  
Scott turned slowly around, speaking in an equally soft voice. "I'll just have a cup of coffee if you wouldn't mind... wait, Tabitha?"  
  
Scott's jaw almost hit the table as he saw Tabby standing there in one of those short pink dresses and aprons that were entirely too short to be decent. Her hair was a mess and pulled back into two hasty pigtails. There were coffee stains on her hands, both which nervously fidgeted with the menu she held in front of her protectively. Her eyes were down turned, staring at her shoes in shame. Scott didn't know what to say. Tabby looked up and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Coffee it is then. Just a moment, Sir."  
  
Tabitha was in such a flustered state that she didn't notice Earl's arm out as she headed back to the counter to get the coffee pot. With one quick motion he managed to scoop her small body up and into his lap, pinning her between his drooping, overhanging belly and the side of the counter. She gasped in surprise and was about to take a swing at him when he leaned forward and held a penny in front of her.  
  
"Now, now, Gwenie. Remember, the customer's always right. Don't make a fuss or this'll be your tip. And we all heard what happens to you if you get one more penny tip..."  
  
Tabitha froze, suddenly uncertain as to what to do. Every instinct told her to knock this guy out, but she couldn't lose her job here. She could wait and hope that Harvey stepped in, but what would happen before then? Earl's breath stunk of the greasy onion rings she'd served him earlier. He was leaning in for a kiss when something stopped him.  
  
That thing was Scott's fist connecting with Earl's face.  
  
Earl fell backwards out of his seat, releasing Tabitha. She backed away from the two men, staring at Scott in surprise. She definitely hadn't expected that from him. Maybe a stern speech to the guy or a lecture to her about working in a place like this, but definitely not Scott punching the guy. Scott was glaring at Earl, who was pushing himself back to his feet again while leaning on the chair. Earl did not look happy at all. Luckily, it didn't seem that the other truckers were going to back Earl up. They were probably sick of his boasting.  
  
"You little shit. What the hell do ya think yer doin'? Why'd you interrupt me and my girl here?"  
  
Scott had one hand on the stem of his glasses, his other curled into a fist, trembling with rage.  
  
"She's not your girl."  
  
"What the hell's goin' on out here? Girl, this your fault?!"  
  
Harvey came waddling out of the kitchen, about ready to pitch a fit. He eyed the two men as well as the distraught looking Tabitha, putting two and two together.  
  
"Girl, that was your last chance! Can't have ya botherin' the customers anymore! Yer out!"  
  
Tabitha was about to say something, to plead for him not to fire her, but Scott stepped in.  
  
"That's fine. She's coming home now, anyways. Tabitha, get your things. We're leaving."  
  
Her mouth opened and closed several times without any noise coming from her lips before she sighed and headed back to grab her keys and wallet. She shoved the night's tips into her wallet as she headed back to Scott, half expecting Harvey to try and attack her on the way out. Earl stared at her, still stunned that someone had put him in his place. Scott fastened a hand firmly around her wrist, leading her out of the diner in silence. No one tried to stop them, but as the door closed shut behind them Tabby could have sworn she heard Hillary cheering. 


	4. Into Them

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming, I like to hear your comments and suggestions. I take each review into account when I write my new chapters. For those interested in seeing more of my... work, check out ezboards dot com online and do a search for Slashed to Ribbons, my fanfic and rp review site. I'm sure it will be a learning experience for all of you.

Both Scott and Tabby were silent on the walk back to Xavier's. Neither one was sure of what to say after that, though there was a mumbled exchange of a thank you and you're welcome. When they arrived, neither was surprised when Professor Xavier met them at the door. It was nearly 1:30 in the morning, and the rest of the house was asleep, but there by the door was Xavier, fully dressed, sitting in his wheelchair. He smiled as they entered, a look of relief on his face. He held a hand out to Tabitha.

"I'm so glad to see you back, Tabitha. The rest of the house is asleep, but I am sure they will share my feelings in the morning."

Tabitha's head was still spinning from the events in the diner. She took Xavier's hand, shaking it with less enthusiasm than she usually had, staring around the mansion as if it were a dream. "I… thanks. But, I can't stay here. It's no big deal, I've got a place of my own now-"

"I know, Tabitha. I've been keeping a close watch on what you've been up to. You didn't think I'd just abandon one of my students, did you?"

Somehow, Tabby wasn't as horrified by this revelation as she'd thought she would be. She felt more relieved that finally someone knew. It must have shown in her posture as Scott stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her. It felt nice to have someone looking out for her. Definitely a change from what she'd been used to. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to accept some help.

"So, will you be staying here with us again?"

Tabby nodded to Xavier, a smile spread across her weary face. "Sure… but I should go back and get my things from my apartment. I've got all my school work there, and my clothes, and-"

"Scott, would you mind stopping by Tabitha's apartment and collecting her things for her?" Xavier looked over to Scott, smiling thinly as he purposely ignored Tabitha's protests.

"No, that's all right, really! I can go get them-"

"I'm on it, Professor. Tabby, I'll need your key to the apartment."

Sighing, Tabitha crossed her arms over her chest. "At least let me help you. I've got a lot of stuff back there, and somehow, Summers, I doubt you'd feel like going through my underwear drawer to get _everything_ I need."

Scott's cheeks flushed at this while Xavier chuckled. "Very well, Tabitha, but I expect you to get some sleep the moment you return."

"Professor, I-"

"Great! Come on, Scooter, let's get going! I'll drive!"

"Great…"

----------------------------

After a ride that made Scott fear for his continued existence thanks to the driving skills of one Tabitha Smith, the pair arrived at the apartment complex she was staying at. The building was old and run down, with paint peeling on the outsides, a few windows with broken glass, and burnt out lights by the door. While Tabby had grown accustomed to this sight and considered it home, Scott had to fight to hold back his reaction.

_This is where she's been staying? _

Tabby opened the front door for the both of them and made her way up the stairs to her room. She heard Hillary's baby, Jessica, crying as they passed their door. The hallway light flickered on and off, casting odd shadows on the dirty walls. Scott hadn't even known there were places like this around Bayville. Of course, the mansion wasn't exactly in the poorer part of town. As Tabby opened the door to her room and entered, he stepped inside and looked around the dark room, barely lightened by the single bulb Tabby clicked on. There was a cot, a makeshift sort of kitchen, a bathroom in one corner, a closet, and little else.

Tabby immediately went about packing her clothing into her backpack, tucking some of her school supplies in as well. She shivered in the cold room. The boiler was still out. Well, that didn't matter to her anymore. She was going back to Xavier's, and everything would get better. She sighed, the expulsion of air tickling the back of her slightly-sore throat and causing her to cough. She knew she'd been coming down with a bit of a cold, as she'd been waking up with that sort of raw feeling just at the back of her mouth each moment, as well as that pressure just between her eyes. She leaned against the dresser for a moment, a hand to her mouth as she coughed, her head spinning slightly. As she stopped, she noticed a shadow hanging over her own, followed by the feel of fabric against her exposed arms. Turning, she looked to see Scott standing there, still tucking his jacket in place on her shoulders.

"How can you wear that… that uniform in this weather?"

Tabby looked down at the pink dress she'd been given while working at the diner, shrugging.

"Well it's not like I picked it out myself, Slim. It came with the job. Here, take your jacket back, it's cold."

"Exactly. You need it more than I do."

Smiling, Tabby gave him a half-felt sigh, slipping her arms into the garment and shrugging it fully on.

"Fine, you win. I'm just about done anyways."

She turned back to the dresser, grabbing handfuls of socks and underwear to shove in the front pocket of her backpack. Turning her head to work out a crick still plaguing her neck from work, she breathed in, inhaling the scent imbedded in the worn leather of the jacket. The smell was… well, there wasn't one particular source she could pull out. It smelled clean, like that soap, something spring, but not that girly sort that Kitty or Amara used to wear. Maybe it was a bit of cologne, though Scott hadn't hit her as the type to use the stuff. Aftershave! That must be it! She paused, the tip of her nose pressed against the soft collar of the jacket, breathing it in a moment more.

"Tabby? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh! Yeah… yeah, Scott, I'm fine. Hold on, just about done. Need to fish me out a bra for tomorrow."

She didn't even need to turn around to know that he was blushing. She hoped that unnerving him would make him forget that he'd just seen her smelling his coat.

_What's gotten into you? This is Scott! You're getting all… freaky about him. Smelling his coat? What the hell is that? You're acting like you're in some kinda chick flick!_

Shaking her head, Tabitha zipped up her backpack and threw it over one shoulder. There were still a few odds and ends around the room, but she decided the come back tomorrow to get them. She paused to cough another moment, sniffing a bit at the end. It would feel good to be in a warm bed tonight.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Putting on her favorite 'I'm fine!' face, Tabby turned to face Scott again.

"Yeah, it's just a bit of a cold I guess. No biggie. So, shall we go?"

Scott's expression remained the same: stern and worried. Back when she was with the X-Men, that expression frustrated her to no end. Now, it was almost touching. He really was worried about her.

_Did that just occur to you? Have you already forgotten what happened in the diner?_

"Scott… I… thanks. For tonight. For everything. For… for worrying about me."

Scott gave her a lopsided smile, taking a step closer to her. He opened his mouth, about to say something, and something in Tabitha jumped and recoiled inside her. Whatever he was about to say, it couldn't be good. Or rather, it would be good. Better than anything she'd heard. Something that would only make her…

_What? Want him more? Do you want him?_

_No! He's not another one-night-stand in the making! Not Scott. He… he's too good a guy for that. I couldn't do that to him._

_Then what is it?_

All this flew through her head in the blink of an eye, and she flew forward, grabbing Scott's wrist and dragging him out the door.

"Well, all packed! Let's go!"

Scott stuttered something before getting yanked along behind her, out the door and down the hallway. Tabby paused outside Hillary's room, shoving her tips for the week underneath the door. Hillary could use them more than she could now. Continuing on before Scott could open his mouth again, she raced down to the car. The ride home was even wilder than on the way there, mostly to keep Scott's mind occupied with other things so he wouldn't say something wonderfully naive and charming.

--------------------------

By the time they got back to the mansion, it was nearly three in the morning. Xavier didn't meet them this time, though he probably knew they were back. The two made their way back upstairs to the hallway where the students slept, walking carefully so as to not creak too many floorboards. It had been a while, but Tabby still remembered where to step. She'd snuck out often enough while she was there, those whole two months or so. She paused outside Amara's door. She used to sleep there, but wasn't sure if… well, she'd been replaced.

She felt Scott's hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. He motioned for her to follow him down the hall, to a door near the end… wait, wasn't that?

Scott pushed the door open to his room, holding it so Tabby could enter before he closed it again. Confused, Tabitha looked back over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to wake anyone else, so you can use the extra bed in here tonight."

_Tabitha, is that a blush coming on?_

"Is… is that all right with you?"

Tabitha laughed nervously, though she'd intended for the sound to come out more confident-sounding.

"Oh, that's fine with me, Slim. No need to act all proper. It's just me. I'll just change in the bathroom."

Dropping her bag on the extra bed, she sifted through the clothing barely contained by the canvas until she found a pair of pajamas, pink with yellow shooting stars on them. Shoving them under one arm, she headed to the adjoined bathroom near the back of the room, trying to look at Scott too much. As the bathroom door clicked behind her, she sighed in relief.

---------------------------------

Scott sighed in relief as Tabitha closed the bathroom door behind him. The truth was, he felt suddenly self-conscious about sharing a room with her. He knew that was foolish – it was just Tabitha. Sure, she had a… reputation, but he wasn't the sort of guy she would be into. He was just plain, respectable, responsible Scott Summers. She was some kind of wild party girl. That was why she left to join the Brotherhood, wasn't it? They were more her type.

Worried that he might not have much time before Tabitha re-emerged from the bathroom, Scott set about changing as quickly as possible. He pulled off his sweater as well as the polo shirt underneath, quickly folding them with practiced hands and tucking them to the side. Grabbing a plain red t-shirt, he threw it on while sliding off his khaki pants. Those were soon replaced with a loose pair of black sweatpants. Normally he would sleep in just his sweatpants, but with Tabitha there… Well, maybe she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, but he… well, she wouldn't be looking at him like that anyway, but… So maybe he wasn't sure why he was wearing the shirt. Maybe it was just his habit of doing the "right" thing.

_You're getting sick of that habit, aren't you?_

With a frustrated sigh, Scott ripped off his t-shirt and tossed it – unfolded – into the corner of his closet. There was more to him than rules and regulations, and he was going to start acting like it. He was going to sleep the way he liked to sleep, no matter what Tabitha might think of him!

_Scott, you rebel you._

Closing his closet door, he turned to hear the bathroom door open again.

---------------------

Tabitha stepped out of the bathroom, her clothes tucked under one arm and Scott's jacket under the other (she'd forgotten to take it off before, or rather gotten used to the feel of the heavy leather on her shoulders). She took a few steps towards the bed and froze.

Scott looked at her from the other side of his bed… wearing only a pair of loose sweatpants and his red glasses.

_What? What's going on? Is this some kinda joke? Is he trying to make fun of me? 'Haha, Tabby the whore, I bet she thinks we're gonna have sex?' Is that it?_

Tabitha swallowed quite forcibly, continuing to her bed. She tucked her clothes back into the bag, moving it to the floor, then looked down at Scott's jacket. Then at Scott. Then at the jacket. Slowly she turned and walked over towards him, holding out his jacket.

"Here. Thanks for letting me borrow it…"

Scott took the jacket in one hand, his face looking stern. Was he angry at her?

"No problem. Do you have everything you need?"

Tabitha shook her head no, still standing a few feet away from him. She looked down at her own dress. Because of the poor heating at the apartment, she'd bought herself a pair of pajamas, though when she had shared a room with Amara she'd worn her lingerie. Scott was apparently trying to make some kind of point, should she change? What sort of point was he trying to make?

"I saw some extra towels in there, I'll use one of those tomorrow. I'll be fine… thanks."

Looking back up, she smiled. He returned it, though uneasily. Tabitha felt her cheeks grow warm again.

Scott noticed the color on her cheeks, even in the dim light.

_Is she blushing? Because of me? But I… I'm just me? Could she be thinking… oh. Oh dear._

"Well, you should get to bed, Tabitha. We've got school in a few hours."

"Yeah…"

There was a long silence before Tabby finally walked back to the other bed, pulling back the covers and slipping underneath them.

"Goodnight, Scott."

Scott got into his own bed, switching off the light as he did.

"Goodnight, Tabby."

As the two lay in the dark, the same thought drifted through both their heads at the same time.

_What's gotten into me?_


	5. Fevered, Flushed, and Confused

Author's note: sorry for the delay in updates! My muse left me for the Bahamas for a while (well, when I say Bahamas, I mean some Harry Potter, Van Helsing, Hellboy, Star Wars, and Buffy fic ideas... all of which turned out too adult to post on this site), but she's back now. At least long enough for me to write this chapter and flesh out the next. I'm back in college while still working, so I'm not exactly sure when I'll update this again, but I will try. Thanks to everyone who's been reading the story and reviewing it so far! I love to hear feedback of any sort, so don't hesitate to comment. Now then, back to the story.

--------------------

_Too hot... when did it get so hot in here? _

Tabitha whimpered quietly in her sleep, turning over on her pillow in search of a cooler spot to rest her head. After having been cold for so long back at the apartment she'd forgotten what it was like to be too warm. Sweat plastered a few strands of hair to her forehead while sticking the back of her pajama shirt to her skin. Various fever-induced dreams filled her head, though none of them all that coherent.

"Amara... open a window, will ya?"

The sound of Tabby's voice shook Scott from his own slumber. He glanced over at the form of Tabby in the other bed across from him, her covers thrown to one side as she lay sprawled out with one leg hanging off the edge of the mattress. He checked the clock to see that the alarm would be going off in roughly five minutes. After a moment of silent contemplation, Scott switched off the alarm so that it wouldn't wake Tabby up. As silently as possible, he switched his sleeping glasses for his normal ones and gathered up his clothing before heading to the bathroom.

As he closed the door behind him he heard Tabby moan in her sleep again. He wasn't sure whether she was just having nightmares or if she was really sick, though both seemed equally probable after how she'd been living for the last several weeks. Either way, he felt that she deserved a rest. It was a tough decision on his part, as he was never one to condone slacking off, but she really seemed to need a day off.

Tabitha's eyes fluttered as she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. The room was dimly lit by the single stream of sunlight slipping beneath the curtains drawn over the window. Morning... she had to get to school. Pushing herself into a seated position, Tabby threw out a hand to steady herself as everything began to swim before her eyes. She moved a hand up to rub the sleep away, only to find her head covered in sweat.

_Oh, perfect... and Amara's in the bathroom already... she takes so long these days now that I taught her how to use that makeup of hers... damn, what did I do last night? I feel like shit. Oh well, she better make room for me in there. I'm not about to be late and get yelled at by Scott again._

Stumbling to her feet, Tabitha somehow managed to walk across the room to the bathroom door, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. Something looked odd about the room; it didn't quite have the same layout that her and Amara's room usually had, but she was too tired and dizzy to think about it at the moment. Her hand fumbled for the doorknob before managing to twist it the right way and open the door as quietly as possible. A thin cloud of steam greeted her as she stepped into the bathroom, accompanied by the soothing sound of the water from the shower hitting the enclosed glass. The swirling patterns on the glass panes added to the steamy feel in the room, and Tabby could just barely make out a figure somewhere in there. The figure inside hadn't seemed to notice that she'd entered yet.

Shrugging to herself, Tabby leaned over the sink and wiped away some of the condensation from the mirror. Ugh. Her face was flushed, her hair was damp, and she had bags under her eyes. Well, she'd have to make the best of things. Switching on the faucets in the sink, she cupped the water in her hands and splashed it against her face. It felt good against her hot skin, and Tabby paused for a moment with her hands holding the moisture to her cheeks. Sighing, she began to search the sink for some soap, but none seemed to be there. What happened to the little pink shell-shaped one that Amara always had? Maybe she left it in the shower? Shrugging off her pj top, Tabitha prepared herself to fish it out herself.

Behind the glass, Scott's ears perked up. Someone else was moving around in the bathroom. His brow furrowed, wondering for a moment if it was an attacker. He didn't have much time to think, however, as suddenly the glass door of the shower was pulled open and an arm stuck in, flailing a bit as the hands groped around for something.

_Oh God..._

"It's just me, 'Mara! Just getting the soap, I'll be outta here in a jiff!"

Scott managed a surprise squeak as he stepped away from the hand.

"Oh don't be so shy, 'Mara. Like I haven't totally walked in on you in the shower before. You've got nothing to be ashamed of, girl. Get yourself a bit of confidence, will ya?"

_She thinks she's back in Amara's room?_

The arm dipped suddenly as another hand appeared on the doorframe. Apparently Tabby had stumbled. A knee appeared at the raised portion of the door, resting on the tub siding as the arm extended further inward, revealing a shoulder, the bottom of some blond hair...

_Wait, was that shoulder naked?_

"Just pass the soap, will you?"

_Soap! Have to get her the soap before..._

Scott spun around in the shower, frantically searching for the bar of soap so that he could possibly avoid any embarrassing incidents. In doing so he cleanly clocked his head on the overhanging shower spigot, knocking his head back, his glasses off, and causing him to fall back against the shower wall.

Upon hearing the thud, Tabitha stuck her head completely into the shower, a look of worry on her face.

"Amara! Are you alright gi..."

Silence.

Tabitha's eyes grew wide as her fever-racked mind wrapped itself around the scene in front of her.

Scott. Naked. Slumped inside the shower with a hand over his eyes. And naked. Not Amara, but Scott. Naked. In the shower. Completely. Freaking. Naked.

Everything came crashing back to Tabitha. She'd been in Scott's room because he'd rescued her from the diner last night and they didn't want to wake up Amara. He'd taken care of her. Things had gotten awkward before bed. She slept in his room...

Had the situation been different; had Tabitha carefully planned this accident, then her reaction would have been different. However, this wasn't planned, and now she was staring at Scott. Naked. In the shower.

Turning her head away, she held a hand over her eyes as well. "Oh my God, Scott, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were... I mean, I thought Amara was... I was just going to grab the soap, I didn't mean to... Oh my God..."

Scott groaned in what sounded like pain, but Tabby kept her eyes closed.

"Tabby... my glasses. They... they fell off..."

_Shit. _

"Uh, hold on Scott... I'll... um..."

Being sure not to fumble around too close to where Scott's body had been resting last she'd checked, Tabitha started feeling around for his glasses, her eyes still closed tightly. She couldn't help but wonder how many times this had happened to Scott. Not the whole walked in on in the shower thing, but the blindly looking around for his glasses thing.

"Tabby? Any... any luck? I can't... I can't find them..."

_Damnit..._

Taking a deep breath, Tabby turned her head before opening her eyes intent on quickly scanning the area for his glasses and then closing them. Only, her eyes stayed open rather than closing once she spotted the glasses caught on the washcloth rack to the side. She stared at Scott for a long moment. He had one of those long, lean muscled bodies that reminded her of a swimmer's. His hair was slicked back from the shower with only a few strands hanging down over his forehead. His face... this was the most she'd ever seen of his face. Though his eyes were screwed shut while his hands searched for his glasses, Tabby could tell a lot about them. From their shape, she guessed that they were pretty large. There were no bags or wrinkles or any markings at all around them, though the skin was slightly paler than the rest of his face. His eyebrows were fixed in a worried expression, a sort of helpless expression on his face. His mouth was slightly open, teeth gritted together, his chin and jaw set in almost a look of pain as he struggled to push himself up with his arms, keeping his legs still so as not to kick Tabby...

Legs...

There...

Oh God... 

It was then that Tabitha realized just what her eyes had fallen on while looking down to his legs, and her cheeks flushed even hotter than before.

"T-tabitha?"

"Right! Got 'em!"

Diving forward, she plucked the ruby quartz glasses from the washcloth rack and dropped them on Scott's chest before ducking out of the shower and turning her back to the still-open door.

Scott felt the glasses fall against his chest and immediately snatched them up and replaced them on his head. Cautiously opening his eyes, he saw the world in slightly water-blurred red once again as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Tabitha?"

She wasn't anywhere near the shower anymore. As awkward as the whole experience had been, she'd have had to been fairly sick to forget where she was. Worries for her health quickly replaced his distress over his compromised modesty.

"Tabitha, are you alright?"

A small reply filtered through the steam and sound of running water, one that Scott couldn't quite make out. Her voice sounded weak, and he quickly turned off the water in the shower so as not to increase the heat in the room any more.

"What was that?"

"I... I said that..."

Thud. Crash. Clatter.

It was Scott's turn to shove his head out of the shower in concern this time. There on the floor was Tabby, her face flushed red from a combination of fever and stress, a broken towel rack by her side. She must have tried to hold onto it for support and slipped and bumped her head...

Scott's instinct to protect finally pushed aside any thoughts of what had just transpired between the two of them. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist quickly before bending over to pick up the crumpled body of Tabitha in a fireman's carry. With a bit of struggling, Scott managed to get her head to rest against his chest rather than fall limply back over one of his arms, the other still holding her legs up. He barely even registered that she was currently topless as he kicked the bathroom door fully open and carried Tabitha back into the bedroom.

Stepping over her overnight bag, Scott made his way to Tabitha's bed, cradling her body to him as-

As the door to the room opened to reveal the one and only Jean Grey standing there.

"Scott, is everything alright? You were late for breakfast so I..."

Silence.

Tabitha stirred in Scott's arms.

"Scott? What..."

Wide eyes all around as the group stared in shock at one another. Jean pieced this scene together in a state of stunned horror. Scott, naked save for a towel around his waist, was carrying a shirtless Tabitha who looked relatively out of it as she rested against him where he held her... over a well-used bed.

More silence.

"J-Jean... I can explain..."

Scott was cut off as the door was slammed shut, more out of shock on Jean's side than anger. Feeling suddenly weak himself, Scott set Tabitha down on the bed, pulling a blanket up to cover her exposed upper body.

Once again, the two shared a single thought at the same moment.

_Oh shit._


	6. Picking up the pieces and putting them a...

Quick author's note: I. Do not. Hate. Jean. Got it? She is not a bitch, she is not a stupid prep, she is not the out of character she-whore that so many authors here write her as! Just because she is having problems with Scott right now does not mean I want anyone to hate her. The poor girl tries to be so nice to everyone while still staying on top of her class, so kindly cut her a break people! I try to write her in character in this fic, but I can see how anyone rooting for Tabby and Scott in this fic might vilify her. No. God damnit if I hear of one person who likes this fic because they think it's Jean-bashing, I swear I'll stop this fic all together and go write the Jeaniest Jean fic that ever Jeaned! GOT IT?

... good. /rant

Back to the story.

--------------------------------

"Scott?"

"Uh... yes, Tabby?"

"You should, uh... probably put me down now."

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that..."

Scott Summers slowly lowered Tabitha back onto the bed before turning away from her, his cheeks blazing even more crimson than his eyes. He heard the sheets shifting behind him as Tabitha slipped beneath them, hopefully covering up her exposed upper-half as well. Waiting until he heard the movement stop, Scott turned around to see that, thankfully, she had wrapped the sheet up around her torso.

"Tabitha, are you ok?"

Tabby had to pause a minute before answering. Was she ok? She felt hot, and her vision was swimming before her eyes, and the whole thing back in the bathroom... if the delirium hadn't been enough, that bump on the head she got was throbbing unpleasantly as well. Pile on a heaping load of embarrassment on top of all that, and well...

"I'll be fine, Scott. Don't worry about me right now, you should go find your girl and smooth things over with her. I think we all have a pretty good idea what she thought was going on in here."

She gave Scott a playful wink, though her stomach did a rather uncomfortable flip-flop as she referred to Jean as Scott's 'girl'. Why? She had no clue. This was Scott Summers here! The guy that would kick her out of bed each morning for Danger Room sessions and yell at her for slacking off and totally ruining any plans she ever had for sneaking out to parties and... and the guy that had come back into the shambles of her life to sweep her away on his white horse to safety.

_But I'm not the type to fall for that kind of fairytale crap! That stuff's for kids who still believe the world is a wonderful, magical place to live in and all that bullshit. This is Scott Summers here! What the hell are you thinking, girl?_

"She... she's not my girl."

Tabitha paused in her inner-monologue ranting at that, looking back up at Scott.

"Jean, I mean we're not... well, it's complicated, but I guess I should go explain things to her anyways."

The thrill that leapt through Tabby at these words only further confused her.

"Ok then, you run off and clear things up and I'll get ready for school."

"Oh no you don't."

Scott put a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down so that she had her head against the pillow.

"You're sick, unsurprisingly enough after seeing that room you've been sleeping in. No, you'll be staying here for today. I'll talk to your teachers and get any homework you'll be missing so don't worry about that, but you have to stay in bed today until you feel better. Consider it an order."

Tabby was about to reply with her typical 'not taking orders' remark but she saw the smile on Scott's lips. Was he teasing her? Was Scott "Boyscout" Summers teasing her? Or was that just the fever?

"All... all right then, fine. Whatever you say, Slim. But, uh... you might want to grab some pants or something before going to find Jean."

Blushing brightly once more, Scott looked down to realize he was still dressed only in his towel. Mumbling a quick apology, he grabbed some clean clothes from his closet and went into the bathroom to change his clothes.

----------------

"Jean!"

Scott ran up to Jean as she exited her room, looking quite uncomfortable. She had her books tucked under her arm, clearly ready to slip off to school without having to face Scott again that morning.

"Scott, I'm going to be late for school... just-"

"No, listen to me Jean, it's not-"

"Not what it looked like? Come on, Scott, tell me that's not your main defense here! The two of you were... and she was... and you were... and she slept in your room last night? What is she even doing here? She's with the Brotherhood, remember? The Professor-"

"Already knows, Jean. He met us last night when I picked her up from... well, from somewhere that wasn't the Brotherhood's boarding house. Listen, just give me a chance, please? Let me explain what happened."

Looking at the floor, concern and jealously still painted Jean's features as she listened to Scott. If Xavier had let Tabitha in with Scott?

"If you'd like, I can save us both a lot of time..."

Jean held a hand out to Scott's temple, still not making eye contact with him.

"I promise I'll only read-"

"Don't worry, Jean, I know. I trust you."

Smiling, Jean finally lifted her gaze to meet Scott's ruby glasses. She nodded once before stretching out with her powers to pick up on the events of the previous night. She saw the diner, the harassment, Scott stepping in, the rescue, the Professor's approval, the apartment Tabitha had been staying in, the decision to let her sleep in Scott's room last night. She saw Tabitha stumbling into the bathroom, hot with a fever, heard her talking to whom she thought was Amara, reaching into the shower. An amused smirk tugged at Jean's lips as she saw the following events, though concern returned when she saw Tabitha collapse in the bathroom. She pulled away from Scott's mind when she saw herself opening the door to his room.

"Oh... Scott, I'm so sorry... I thought that- well, I'm sure you know."

Nodding, Scott reached out to hug Jean, but stopped before his arms got too far. It wasn't like they were dating, after all. There was a long, awkward silence, broken only by the ever-responsible Jean.

"We should probably get going... I'm sorry, Scott. Really, I should have trusted you."

"It's no problem, Jean. Let me just grab my books and I'll drive us to school."

Scott turned, heading back towards his room to collect his things.

"You know, that was really sweet of you, what you did for Tabitha."

He paused mid-step, though not turning back to face Jean.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she falls for you, after you did something like that for her."

There was another long moment before Scott spoke again.

"Tabitha? And... and me? Come on, Jean! We've got nothing in common! And Tabby... she's probably more annoyed at me for prying into her life and... and walking all over her girl-power and independence. She'd never... In fact, I bet she'll want to leave the mansion again as soon as she's better."

----------------------------

_Why did I ever leave the mansion?_

Tabitha stared up at the ceiling of Scott's room, her pajama shirt back on, though unbuttoned at the top, and her covers kicked off. It felt like she was burning up from the inside, starting in her forehead and moving throughout the rest of her body. Still, after so many weeks in that horrible, freezing little apartment, being able to lie on a soft bed in a secure house was like heaven itself. Sure, back when she'd left she'd definitely had her reasons. The whole father thing had opened up a few tender spots that would only hurt worse if she stayed under someone's thumb. She'd never liked to be controlled, for reasons quite obvious to anyone who knew exactly what had happened between her and her father. Not that she'd expected the same thing to happen at the mansion as she hardly saw Chuck as the type, but what she'd needed then was freedom. Freedom she'd thought she'd find with the Brotherhood. And after that, she thought that living on her own would give her the ultimate freedom...

Who'd have thought it would have come with the ultimate restrictions? Aside from all the overtime at work and the inappropriately placed hands of the customers, having to keep up with school and a job totally killed her social life. But she didn't want to go crawling back to anyone, so she kept her mouth shut about it.

However, she hadn't come crawling back this time. Scott had hauled her off. So now, there she was, lying in a comfortable bed back in the mansion, happily guilt-free.

_Thanks to Scott..._

Groaning uncomfortably, Tabitha turned over in the bed, lying now on her stomach with her head hanging just slightly off the bed. What was going on with her and Scott? Well, obviously nothing, seeing as it was her and Scott, but... all the awkwardness, the blushing, the comforting warmth of his hands on her body...

_Woah-hoh-hoh-hoh! No! Stop that right now, Tabby! Don't even think about that!_

_But, it did feel nice... and safe. Protected._

_Oh, so you need protection now? Is that it? Need I remind you of a little thing called independence? How about that time spent as one of the Bayville Sirens? Or how about you saving yourself from your own life, huh? Did you need a big strong man for any of that?_

_No! But... I don't need Scott! It was just... nice. Not many people take the time to care much about what happens to me. It's almost flattering to think that he'd do all that for me._

_Please. You're no damsel in distress, girl. And you're definitely not his type! You know who is his type?_

_Jean. I know, I know... I'm certainly not Jean. Not that I'd want to be! She can play miss perfect all she wants, but I have no ambition to be Miss Best All-Around in the yearbook._

_So, this whole Scott thing?_

_Yeah... I'll forget it. It's nothing to begin with, anyways._

The door to the room swung open and Tabitha looked up as she heard the soft, familiar footsteps of one Ororo Monroe entering the room.

"Tabitha. It's good to see you again."

Tabby gave her a delirious-looking grin as she pulled herself back onto the bed. "Hey, Miss Monroe. Long time no see, huh?"

A soft hand pressed itself to Tabitha's sweat-drenched forehead. Ororo's pretty features drew tight with worry as she felt the heat coming from her skin.

"Oh, you poor child. You're burning up. Here, let me take you back to your room. We've already put the sheets back on your old bed. We'll get your things later, but now you have to rest."

Holding onto Ororo's arm, Tabitha managed to pull herself to her feet and stumble down the hallway to the girl's wing of the mansion and back to her old room. It looked like Amara had already left for school, so things would be quiet in there for a bit. The familiar line of porcelain unicorns and teddy bears on Amara's side of the room did wonders for cheering Tabitha up. Slipping between a set of cool, new sheets made her sigh in relief as she settled back into her old bed. Ororo went into the adjoining bathroom and came back with a glass of cold water.

"Here, drink this. We don't want you to get dehydrated."

Tabitha took the glass in shaky hands and drank half of it in one long gulp, gasping in relief as she set it down on the bedside table.

"Mmm, thanks Miss Monroe."

"Think nothing of it, my child. We're happy to have you back."

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back."

She was glad. Whether or not she'd be rejoining the X-Men again, it was good to be living with friends again, not to mention not having to worry about bringing in enough tips to keep her bed for another month. Perhaps whatever was going on with Scott would be uncomfortable, and perhaps she'd have to deal with some more rules now that she was under someone else's roof again, but all of that was overshadowed by everything from the kind smile on Ororo's face to the familiar setting of her old room to the thought of seeing her friends again after school... Sure, she could decide to look on the downside of all this and spend the rest of the day brooding and angsting to herself, but she chose to look on the brighter side of life.

"Oh, Tabitha, your glass is already half empty. Here, let me get you some more."

"Actually, Miss Monroe, I'd say it's half full."

They looked at each other for a moment as the rather cheesy comment sunk in. Ororo chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"I think you'll be fine, Tabitha. I'll get you another glass anyways. You stay here and rest up."

"Well, I was thinking of running a marathon, but since you asked so nicely..."

Ororo shook her head again as she left the room, leaving Tabitha to nuzzle her head against her own pillow, her eyelid growing heavy.


	7. Winning Hearts

Author's note: So yesterday I was procrastinating on finding a reference for my Illustration III final online when I'm suddenly messaged by some random person who asks me when I'll be updating this story while comparing it to cocaine. Apparently this story had a following or something.

Shocked? I know I am.

We talk for a bit, my ego is stroked and otherwise pleasured, and so my Boomclops muse (you heard right… Boomclops) starts clawing at me, pleading with me. "Oh Gayle!" it says. "It's been so long since you've last updated your story! Fuck that final project for your major, write another chapter! Please?"

Now normally I'd try, at least for a moment, to resist my urges (filthy, manly urges), but now that it turns out I've got fans or something like that, I'm all like "to hell with it! Time for some sweet sweet Tabby/Scott action". So, to all those members of that high school fan fiction club that have been reading this fic… this is your fault. Hope you're happy, because now this chapter is dedicated to all of you.

Oh yes, and I know this story may seem somewhat fluffy right now, but fear not, there shall be drama and action and character death and the Acolytes soon enough. I just like to take it slow… like I'm making tender loooovin', baby.

Back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------

"Scott! Over here!"

Jean waved Scott over to the table she was sitting at in the lunchroom. For his part, Scott was trying to balance the extra weight in his backpack with the weight of his lunch tray while searching through the masses of eating high school students for a place to sit. He usually arrived for lunch early to secure a seat for himself, but today he'd been held up and now lunch was nearly over. His sigh of relief at seeing Jean came a bit soon, however, as he noticed that Duncan was sitting with her.

_Perfect._

Biting his tongue, Scott waded through the packed tables to where Jean was sitting beside Duncan. Both smiled at him as he set his tray down, but Duncan's smile seemed a bit less genuine than Jean's. Of course, Scott's own smile was probably just as forced as he fought back a number of things he'd like to say to Duncan, none of which would be appropriate for a role-model like himself to say. He'd often lectured the other Xavier students against instigating fights at school, but oh how he's like to let some of that good old-fashioned repressed anger out on Duncan right now. Perhaps punching that man at the truck stop last night had given him a bit of a taste for acting on impulse. However, Jean wasn't in any sort of distress at the moment so on top of trying to remain the upstanding student at Bayville, he lacked any reason for punching Duncan right in that smirking mouth of his.

"Scott, what happened? You're usually here so early."

The sound of Scott's overstuffed backpack hitting the floor was almost an answer to Jean's question in itself.

"I went around to some of Tabitha's classes to pick up her homework for her. I wasn't sure if she had any of her books with her, so I borrowed some extra ones…"

Scott paused, still rubbing one of his sore shoulders as he looked at Jean's expression. It appeared eerily like a young girl that had just spotted a basket full of golden retriever puppies in the middle of a park.

"Scott… that's _so_ sweet of you!"

Somehow, Scott had a feeling that Tabby's reaction to all this homework he was bringing back to him wouldn't quite be the same as Jean's.

"Well, I didn't want her to get behind in her classes, especially not after all that extra work she's had to put in just to keep up these past few months."

Jean and Scott shared a knowing look, not wanting to say what Tabitha'd been up to out loud. She'd obviously not wanted anyone in school to know about her job at the truck stop or else it had been all over school right now.

"Wait, this is Tabitha Smith, right?"

Both Scott and Jean's head turned in unison to look at Duncan, his mouth still half-full with a large bite from his hamburger.

"I know her! Never figured her for the brainy type, though. She didn't seem the kind to have any talent in it. At least, not after that post-season party she was at last year." He swallowed the rest of his food before giving a knowing laugh in Scott's direction. "Though if you're going to that kinda trouble for a girl like her, then you must know all about it, right Scott?

Time seemed to stop as Jean and Scott stared dumbfounded at Duncan.

"Duncan! How can you say that about Tabitha? What if someone heard you?"

"Heard me? Jean, everyone knows about Tabby. At least, anyone with eyes and good taste in parties last season. I'll tell you though, you've gotta respect a girl who can drink that much and still-"

"DUNCAN!"

"What? Jean, you can't tell me you haven't heard-"

"Duncan, are you implying that you and Tabitha have… have…"

"Oh chill out, will you Jean? It wasn't like it meant anything! We were just fooling around a bit, you know? You and I weren't even dating!"

The fight went on, but Scott was still standing by his seat, staring blankly ahead. Duncan and Tabby had… But, last year Tabitha would have only been fifteen years old. Sure, she'd always acted more mature in some areas than others, but Scott had never really considered that she'd… well… been doing anything sexual. Scott himself had never done more than shyly kiss Jean's cheek one night, though he'd thought about doing more. But he was going on eighteen years old while Tabitha was just barely sixteen. As for the rumors, he'd always thought they were just that: rumors. Kids in high school could be particularly mean to each other, especially if someone has some quality that sets him or her apart from the normal crowd. And Tabitha definitely stood out in a crowd. But now, with Duncan saying these things, Scott started to wonder how true some of those rumors were. At the same time, the urge to shut Duncan up with a punch to the face was starting to sound very appealing. Jean must have picked up on as much as she quickly made sure she was placed between the two.

"You know what, Duncan? I don't know what ever possessed me to date you again. Let's go, Scott."

Latching onto Scott's wrist, Jean dragged him out of the cafeteria, giving Scott only enough time to grab his backpack on the way out, his lunch tray left forgotten and untouched.

-------------------------------------------

Scott managed to grab one of the energy bars from the vending machine by the gym before his next class after Jean had pulled him away from both Duncan and his lunch. Still, after staying up so late last night and now having almost nothing in his stomach, the length of the day was starting to hit him pretty hard. By the last class of the day he found it almost as hard to simply keep his eyes open, as it was to go through double Danger Room sessions with Logan. He sat in the back during his last class, economics, while his eyelids sinking lower and lower until they shut entirely and he found himself lost to sleep.

"Scott?"

Scott awoke with a start, his head jerking up from where it had been pillowed against his open text book.

"Hey, Scooter. Rough day?"

Blinking the drowsiness form his eyes, Scott looked up at the smiling face of Tabitha Smith from where she sat atop his school desk. Horrified, Scott's head swung from right to left as he checked the rest of the room for the class's reaction to his present position. It took him a moment to realize that he and Tabby were alone in the classroom.

"What… what happened?"

Tabitha giggled, her legs swinging back and forth on either side of the desk.

"You tell me. I stopped by to pick up my homework and Jean told meyou never met her for a ride home. She mentioned that you'd been getting my work for me so she figured that was why you were late. So I decided to go looking for you."

She extended on hand, her many bracelets jingling as she pressed one finger to the tip of his nose.

"Found you."

"Hold on… Jean's waiting for me still? You're feeling better? I… I slept through class?"

"Hold up, Slim, let's take that one at a time." Tabby held up a hand, ticking off her answers on her fingers. "One, not anymore. She caught a ride with Taryn. Two, yup, guess I just needed to sleep it off. And three… I'd say that judging from the page creases on your face, you must have slipped into a coma rather than just dozed off."

Scott blinked several times behind his glasses, his tired mind still trying to catch up.

"Aw, what's wrong, Scooter? Still sleepy? Here, let me help you with that."

Before his sleepy senses could react, Tabitha slid one hand up Scott's chest, slipping it over his shoulder to finally rest it at the base of his neck. Her fingers gently stroked at his hair for a moment before yanking him forward into a deep, smoldering kiss. Scott's body caught up with what was happening before his mind did and responded to the pleasant sensation. He leaned forward into the kiss, pausing only to sweep his economics book off his desk before placing both his hands on Tabitha's hips to pull her in closer. It was the sort of kiss that Scott would never dream of even dreaming of with Jean; she was tugging roughly at his hair while his fingers clutched desperately at the back of her jeans, his hands holding her forcefully still as their mouths parted and met with frantic gasps and moans in between. One of Tabitha's legs found it's way to Scott's shoulder, hitching over it to pull him even closer, if such a thing was even possible. One of Scott's hands found the dip at the small of Tabitha's back and seemed determined to follow this smooth sloping line to it's final destination. Unfortunately, before that could happen, Scott's mind found his body again and he pulled away, breathless.

"Tabitha… what… what are you doing?"

"Didn't you know, Scott? I thought everyone knew. I'm easy."

She gave him a wink before pulling his head back within the reach of her mouth, biting not-so-delicately at his lower lip and drawing it into his mouth. Their tongues met amidst the fray as hands splayed across various planes of each other's bodies. When their mouths parted again, it was so that Scott, in a move so bold shocked both he and Tabby more than the punch he'd delivered in the diner last night, could start a slow decent down Tabitha's neck, tasting ever inch of her skin on his way. As his tongue lapped at the area just above the v-shaped dip of her shirt collar, a long moan tore itself from her throat.

"Scott… oh God, Scott… Sc-"

"cott? Scott? Wake up mein freund! Class is over."

Scott awoke with a start, his head nearly colliding with Kurt's as Kurt leaned over him, shaking him awake. His hand flew to his glasses to keep them in place as he blinked up at Kurt.

"Wha-?"

"Jean is waiting for us! She wants to escape before Kitty finds you guys and asks to drive again!"

Scott sighed heavily, collecting his books and cramming them back into his backpack. So it was just a dream, then? Why on earth did he have that sort of dream about Tabitha? Well, logically he knew it must have had something to do with his brain dealing with seeing Tabitha so exposed this morning followed by Duncan's insinuations at lunch… and that was where he decided to leave it for now. He wasn't awake enough yet to deal with anything else. Besides, Jean was waiting for him and he was just thankful that he hadn't been dreaming for long enough for his thoughts to become, well, outwardly apparent.

"Thanks, Kurt. I guess I'm just tired from last night."

"Oh, right! I heard that Tabitha had come back. Amara was all excited about it during our study period. You don't know why she came back do you?"

"Well, uh…" Scott paused. He knew Tabitha wouldn't want him to say, but he hated to lie to his friend. "How about we wait until she's feeling better and then she can tell you."

"Right, she's sick. Jean said you were picking up her books and her homework for you. I think you scored some major brownie points with her on that one."

Kurt smiled widely, giving Scott a big thumbs up.

"I don't know, I don't think Tabby will be too thrilled about my tidings of chemistry problems."

"What? No, I meant Jean, not Tabitha."

Scott paused.

"Right, sorry. I'm just so tired. Let's get going."

_Why do I keep thinking about her? This… this doesn't make any sense. Tabitha..._

--------------------------------------------------

"Tabitha?"

Yawning, Tabby opened her eyes to the warm light that filled her old, familiar room, looking up to see Ororo standing at the edge of her bed.

"Mmm… Miss Munroe?"

"Feeling better, Tabitha?"

"Well, Miss Munroe, waking up to such a beautiful face, how could I not be?"

Tabitha winked once before laughing weakly at Ororo's temporarily startled expression. She'd missed how Tabitha had teased even the teachers at the Xavier's institute.

"Yes, well, there are some visitors here for you. They want to know if you're well enough to see them."

"Visitors? Well damn, show 'em in then!"

Feeling a sudden burst of energy, Tabby fairly bounced up to a seated position in her bed. Unfortunately her head didn't feel quite as well as the rest of her, and she had to pause as her vision blurred and spun around her before settling back in place just in time for a loud bamf noise followed by a plop.

"Tabitha!"

"Blue!"

Throwing her arms around his neck, Tabitha grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a hug, which was returned with nearly the same amount of enthusiasm. She mussed his fur before pulling away, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tabitha! You're back!"

Amara ran through the door and hopped onto the bed beside Kurt, also greeting Tabby with a hug. There was much giggling as the bed bounced from the sudden additional weight, but Tabby managed to look between the two new bodies towards the door as Ray, Jubilee, Bobby, and Kitty came in. She spotted Rogue too, but she seemed to be hanging out around the door for the moment.

There was hugging and welcoming and laughing and chatting and plenty of catching up with her friends before Ororo stepped in and shooed everyone out of the room. She took Tabby's temperature on her way out, promising to send someone up soon with dinner for her. With her mood significantly lightened from what it had been earlier, Tabby decided to haul her lazy ass out of bed and stretch her legs a bit, walking around the room to see what had changed. She was in the midst of examining Amara's porcelain unicorn statues when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in as long as you have food!"

Smirking to herself, Tabby turned back to face the doorway as Scott stepped into the room, carrying a bowl in one hand and a backpack in the other.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Question of the day, isn't it Scooter? Eh, I'm not so bad off right now. In fact, if I wasn't sick I'd say I was doing pretty spectacular."

Tabitha sat back down on the edge of her bed, patting it in silent offer to Scott to join her. He dropped the backpack beside the bed and handed her the bowl, which she found to be full of chicken noodle soup, before sitting beside her.

"Aw, Scotty, you made me soup?"

Scott flushed a bit, clearing his throat.

"Actually Storm just warmed it up for you in the microwave and I offered to take it since I was on my way up here already to-"

_Schlllluuurrrrrp._

He paused as Tabitha went about sucking a group of noodles down in the loudest way possible. She stopped a moment later, looking sheepishly over at Scott with a noodle hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

"Ouh, shahrry. Ou 'ere shaying?"

Shaking his head, Scott continued. "I picked up your books and your homework from school today, so you wouldn't fall too far behind. It's all in the backpack over there."

Slurping down another spoonful of soup, Tabitha swallowed before speaking this time.

"You brought me homework? You know, most people bring the sick flowers or cards or something, and you bring me unbalanced chemistry equations? Scooter, it's no wonder you haven't been laid."

Tabitha didn't need to see Scott's eyes to know that they were bugging out of his head at that one.

"I… excuse me? What?!"

"Hey, it's not a big deal, Scooter. I'm just joking with you. I'm sure it's your own moral decision not to get yourself good and laid by now, and I totally respect that. Hell, Ray's all straight edge and waiting for just the right girl to come along himself, and even though I tease the fuck out of him, I still respect it."

Scott stared blankly at her.

"Oh come on, Scott, everyone knows you haven't had sex. You practically have virgin tattooed on your forehead. But I mean it, it's not a big deal."

Tabby dipped her head over her soup bowl to shovel another load of chicken, noodles, and broth into her mouth.

"Ah mahee nah unahashand whahee ah gahee wike ou hashn' none hih hehd, hu-"

"Wait, I can't understand what you're-"

_Shluurp._

"I said, I may not understand why a guy like you hasn't done it yet, but it's not that big a deal to me so don't feel so embarrassed about it."

"I'm not embarrassed about it…"

"Oh please, Scott. If your cheek turned any redder I'd think you'd gotten into too much of my makeup or something. Don't worry, it's cute."

Tabitha set the soup bowl down on the bedside table next to her water glass before scooping up the backpack and dumping the book and papers out onto the bed. Looking at the pile, she gave a heavy sigh and started to pull out the assignment sheets to look over exactly what she had to do.

Scott, on the other hand, was still sitting on the edge of the bed, recovering from the last slew of comments.

_Cute? She thinks I'm cute? What, like Kurt is cute or like pathetic cute? And how can she talk about sex so casually? She's two years younger than me! Me? Cute? I'm… I'm the team leader! I've been training in the danger room since before she'd even heard the word mutant! I've taken on Juggernaut, Mystic, Magneto, all of them! And won! I'm, I'm tough and heroic and… cute?_

"Hey, cutie!"

A foot prodded at the small of Scott's back and he turned to see Tabitha sitting cross-legged with an open chemistry book in her lap and a notebook to one side.

"What's up? You look all super serious."

Scott shook his head to himself, clearing his thoughts.

"Nothing. I guess I'll get going now so you can start on your homework." He pushed himself to his feet, picking up his empty backpack before heading towards the door.

"Oh… do you have to go? 'Cause, uh, chemistry's never been my strongest subject, and I know I could use your help."

_Help. She wants my help?_

"You… want me to help you with your homework?"

"That's what I asked you, didn't I? I mean, if you've got other stuff to do…"

_Someone**asked** for my help?_

"Uh, no, I've got time."

"Great!"

Tabitha scooted over on the bed, shifting her notebook over as she looked up expectantly at Scott, who had a look of slight disbelief on his face. She guessed that Jean didn't really need his help much, academically or physically. It took a moment, but Scott eventually joined her on her bed. They moved the book between them so it rested with one cover on each of their legs with Tabitha's notebook in her lap. Huddled together on the twin sized bed, the two worked their way through the chemistry handout together, with Scott explaining exactly how to balance each equation and how to take the exponents into consideration in the process and other things that Tabby would usually spend a good few hours struggling over. With each finished problem, Tabitha seemed to relax more against Scott, who in turn seemed to feel more relaxed at his close proximity to her as well, until finally Tabby took to casually resting her head against Scott's arm.

And that was exactly what Amara and Kurt saw when they peeked into the room an hour later.


	8. Growing Up

Sorry for the long hiatus, everyone. My only excuse is that my muses were booted out of my head by assorted other ones, but now X-Men is sneaking back onto the scene. If any of you are fans of the Exiles comics, I also wrote a short fic for that universe so be sure to check that one out.

Right, enough wasting time. Thanks to everyone who's still with me, I hope this update will make it all worth it.

-----------------------------

A month had passed and things had slipped back to relative normality, or whatever passed for as much at the Xavier Institute. Tabitha was better and attending school once again, slacking off with the new recruits, and attending parties as if the past few months never took place. Scott and Jean had done more than made up, they were back together and as close as ever it seemed. The only thing that had changed was the rumors that were circling among the other students at Xavier's. Terrible, damaging rumors as far as Scott was concerned. Rumors like-

"Could you pass the syrup, Scotty-bear?"

"Oh, and could I have the butter, Snuggle-Numpkins?"

Scott gritted his teeth, handing the syrup to Kitty and the butter to Kurt. Across the table, Amara was trying to hide a giggle and Ray was making no effort whatsoever to disguise his amused grin. Ever since Amara and Kurt had seen Tabitha resting her head against Scott while he helped her with her homework, he'd been labeled as a secret sweetie. He still gave out orders in the danger room and pestered the students to be careful with their powers and to remember to do their homework, but whenever he tried to be too serious someone would drop a comment to remind him that they all knew about his snuggly little skeleton in the closet.

Tabitha hopped her way into the kitchen on one foot, her headphones turned up so loud that the music filled the entire room. She paused to grab a piece of toast off of Bobby's plate before going to the fridge for some orange juice. She barely looked at Scott, lost in her own world he assumed, before heading out to the car (Lance's – she'd stolen it again, but promised to return it today) with Amara shoving the rest of her pancakes into her mouth to dash after her.

"Good morning, Scott."

Jean came up behind Scott, placing a hand on his shoulder to give it a friendly squeeze before finding a free chair to sit in at the table. Scott gave her a smile, echoed by conspiratorial giggles from Kitty and Kurt.

"Morning, Jean."

"Are we still meeting after school to study for the history test?"

Scott sighed to himself, though he did his best not to show his slight disappointment too much. "Right, the history test. I almost forgot about that. Yeah, I just have to give some of the others a lift home and then I'll meet you in the school library, sound good?"

Jean nodded, swallowing a mouth full of cereal before dabbing at the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "Sounds good to me. Oh, and uh… Duncan will be joining us today too."

The sound of a spoon hitting the table made everyone start slightly. Scott mumbled an apology before turning away from his breakfast to look at Jean. "Duncan? You mean you're tutoring him again?" Sometimes Scott wondered whether Jean's inability to ever hold a grudge against someone was a good or a bad thing.

"He asked me last week, and he really has been trying to be more of a gentleman. And you know how hard it must have been for him to come out and _ask_ me to give him some extra help…" Jean trailed off, fully aware of how unhappy this made Scott. She gave him a sheepish smile. "He can just be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he's not all bad."

Scott wanted to disagree. Very loudly. Perhaps even with a few inappropriate words and names. Instead he took one last bite of his toast and stood up.

"Ah ghss ah cn't blme oo foh-"

"Uh, Scott?" Jean gestured to his mouth, reminding him that it was full. Slightly embarrassed that he'd tried to talk before swallowing (that wasn't like him…) he paused to finish what was in his mouth before finishing.

"I guess I can't blame you for wanting to help him. He does need it, after all."

Jean gave him a half-hearted look at the small jab, but said nothing. After all, it was fairly true, but Jean didn't like to hear anyone making fun of anyone. She finished her breakfast as Scott went outside to warm up the car, secretly dreading the upcoming afternoon.

-------------------------------------

"Oh, here they come!"

Amara giggled as she leaned over to peer out the windows in her fourth period class, Tabby joining her a moment later. Mr. Sullivan was too busy writing out some overly-elaborate equation on the board to really notice the girls whispering to one another. Tabby and Amara watched as the boy's gym class filtered onto the track just outside.

"It's too bad Duncan's such a jerk. He's so hot!"

Tabby gave Amara a look of mock-surprise. "Why Amara, tell me you're not reducing that fine man to a piece of meat!" They had to hold their hands to their mouths to keep from snickering too loudly. Amara turned back to the blackboard as the teacher started talking again, but Tabby paused as she spotted a familiar pair of red glasses.

_Scott._

They'd been much closer the past month. He would help her out with her homework from time to time (much to Amara's teasing glee) and hadn't gotten quite so angry at her when she'd tried to get out of early morning training exercises. All in all, he'd given her almost no reasons to dislike him at all, and every reason to make her feel just the opposite. Maybe it was just because she had some idea of who he was beyond the title of "leader", but either way she looked forward to talking to him every day. Maybe even a little too much. She couldn't let herself fantasize about a guy like that, one she could never hope to have.

_He and Jean are together again, remember? You even congratulated them on it._

"Ahem. Miss Smith?"

Tabby snapped her head forward, eyes wide. She glanced at Amara to confirm the fact that yes, she had just spaced out entirely.

"Uh, yes?"

"I was asking if you were enjoying the view."

The class erupted into laughter and Tabby felt her cheeks turn bright red. She sunk a bit lower in her seat, muttering an apology. The teacher nodded, telling her not to let it happen again, before calling on someone else in the class to answer his question. Amara took the moment to twist around in her seat.

"Don't worry, I get stuck watching Scott sometimes too. He's pretty good looking, especially from here. You can't hear him giving out any orders." She giggled, turning around again before the teacher scolded her too.

_You don't know the half of it…_

It was then that a wicked little thought sprouted in Tabitha's mind. It was small, not entirely formed, but as she first tried to pluck it out and throw it away, she found it had already rooted itself there pretty deep. An evil little thought that she found herself being ashamed of even as she considered it.

_What if you could get Scott to leave Jean for you?_

Her first response, naturally, was to try and shrug it off. Too many problems with that idea, not the least of which being that it was a bitchy thing to do, even for her. But she couldn't just ignore it. The idea changed, twisted, started to explain itself to her while making the whole thing sound much more attractive.

_You don't have to do anything to Jean, just put in more of an effort to get Scott to notice you. It's not the sort of thing you have to skankify yourself up for – Scott would only just tell you to put on more clothes. No, just find out what he likes in a girl and go from there…_

When she put it to herself that way, it wasn't so bad. She wouldn't be breaking them up or anything, just trying to get Scott's attention. If _he_ decided to act on it, it certainly wasn't her fault.

_So what does Scott find attractive?_

_Jean._

_No, aside from that!_

… _Brains?_

Suddenly reenergized, Tabby tuned back into the class. She read back over the notes in the text book, listening carefully to Mr. Sullivan's droning voice as most of the class started to nod off. Next time he asked a question, Tabitha shot her hand into the air. It was enough to make Amara look back at her in surprise.

"Miss Smith? You have an answer for me?"

She nodded. "If you divide each side by two, then that leaves you with X on the right and 12 on the left, so X equals 12."

The teacher blinked a few times in surprise. "That's… that's correct. Good work, Miss Smith."

Tabitha beamed as Amara mimed silent clapping for her before they both turned back to their books.

-------------------------

"Would you guys quiet down back there?"

Tabitha, Jubilee, Amara and Bobby froze in a tangled mess of limbs and surprised faces, before bursting into laughter again. Bobby had made an ice cube which he was threatening to put down the back of the others' shirts and it had erupted into a shoving and screaming fight. Kurt sat in the front seat with Scott, trying to hide his laughter. The stoplight in front of them turned green, and Scott turned around with a heavy sigh to watch the road. "You kids really need to learn some-"

"Responsibility. You're X-Men now and blah blah blah. Is that what you were going to say?"

Jubilee gave Scott a mean smirk in his rearview mirror, her body language signaling that she was about to shift into full bitching mode. Scott braced himself. Some of the newer recruits seemed to like showing off to one another by mouthing off to him whenever they could, and it looked like this could turn into another game of 'who can insult Scott the most.' Scott was used to it, as annoyed as he was by it, and was prepared to hand out stern looks and just try to get them all home all the faster. Jubilee looked like she was about to say something else, when Tabitha put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, you know, maybe he's right. This car isn't even meant to hold this many, and the top's down. It'd be easy for one of us to fall out if we keep jumping around."

There was a very long pause.

"Ah, no! All right, who are you and what have you done with Tabby!" Kurt pointed accusingly as her between the two front seats while Scott tried to both stare at her through the overhead mirror while still watching the road.

"Hey, Fuzzy, even the best of us need to know when to stop, you know?" Tabby shrugged at him, trying not to grin too much. _That had gotten Scott's attention all right_. She smiled the rest of the way home, even as Jubilee pouted at not being able to torment Scott. When the group piled out of the car, Tabby deliberately took a bit longer in hopes that Scott would try to talk to her. She was almost completely out by the time Scott reached back to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks… for that. I know she's your friend-"

Tabitha shrugged, giving Scott a lopsided grin. "She's going to get herself killed one of these days if she doesn't learn how to tone it down a bit. I heard about how she and the gang took off with the van and the jet before. If she won't listen to you, I figured maybe she'd listen to me."

Standing beside Scott's door now, Tabitha leaned forward to rest her arms on the side of the car.

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right."

"Why do you hate to say it, eh Scooter?"

"Because I'm the _leader_, and in a fight they have to listen to me or else they could get hurt."

"Yeah, well, I think they like to tell themselves that you're like that just because you think you're better than all of them." She chose not to add in that she herself used to think like that at the beginning.

Scott looked hurt. "_Better _than them? You know, there are days I wish I didn't have all this responsibility, you know? Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to worry so much about setting an example for all of you, doing everything from eating right and exercising more to getting good grades and taking the time to make sure that everyone's following the rules… I'm about to turn 18, Tabby, and I haven't even had time to enjoy being a kid yet." As if suddenly realizing that he'd said all this in front of Tabitha, Scott leaned forward and held his temples in his hands.

Tabby bit her lower lip. Scott was always so good at bottling up his feelings that none of them, not even Jean, got to see him like this often. A stab of guilt over her irresponsibility before hit Tabby in the chest, almost making her wince in pain. Scott really was just trying to live up to everyone's expectations for him…

"Scott…" She leaned in a bit closer, lowering her voice from its usually over-enthusiastic tone to a more serious, soft one. "You're doing a great job, really. Jubilee and the others, they just don't get where you're coming from. They're too young to think about anyone other than themselves. They'll grow up someday, and then they'll be thankful for everything you're doing now. Really, I know. I never realized before that you weren't just trying to be a bully, but it's just because I never really thought of anyone but myself, you know? But I'm trying to change that, and all because of you." She reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder.

A jolt leapt through the both of them. Neither one said anything, but both felt it. The feel of that simple touch brought to mind the thoughts they'd both been having lately, without either one understanding that it was mutual. But now, as they both tensed at the same moment, something passed between them. Scott looked up at Tabby and saw that she was really concerned for him. He'd affected her, and what she'd said before in the car… she'd done that for him. Though Tabby couldn't look into Scott's eyes in return, she could tell by his change in body language that he really _wasn't _as naturally responsible as everyone thought he was. She'd seen boys tense like that with her before enough to know what it meant. He'd thought about her. He'd thought about her in very irresponsible ways that somehow, she hadn't thought him capable of.

This was all unspoken, and between them they understood just what one another had seen. Without either one realizing what was happening, they began moving in closer to one another. Tabby felt her eyes drifting shut in the prelude of a kiss, Scott's hand reaching up towards her as-

**_Bamf._**

"Scott! I tried to stop them! They've taken the jet!"


End file.
